


Semantics

by Saucery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Crack, Humor, M/M, Post Season 5, Romance, Subtext, Wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are <i>not</i> dating. Or are they?</p><p>A little dose of comedy, silliness and post-apocalyptic fluff! Also functions as an alternate ending to season 5, wherein Sam is saved, Dean doesn't go to Lisa, and Gabriel's brought back to life. HEY, A FAN CAN DREAM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semantics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliassmith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aliassmith).



"You know," said Sam, the third time he caught Castiel in the kitchen, "the Apocalypse is over."

"I am aware of that," replied Castiel. He was sitting across from Dean, cradling a can of Coors. Apparently, being Captain of the Heavenly Host didn't preclude the consuming of alcoholic beverages. "This is merely a 'social call'."

The damned thing was, Sam could _hear_ the quotation marks. "Really."

"You heard the man," said Dean. "Angel. Mangel."

"I thought we had agreed that you would stop concatenating words," said Castiel, sweetly, if by 'sweetly' you meant 'promising grievous bodily harm'. Or possibly the withholding of orgasms. Which Sam was definitely not thinking about.

"The _man-wearing angel_ , then," Dean huffed. "Sheesh." But his eyes had lowered, just a little bit, and a flush had warmed his face.

Oh, shit.

Sam decided that he had no business whatsoever wondering whether his brother had acquired an abusive boyfriend. Or maybe just a sadomasochistic one. With Daddy issues.

Well, at least the Daddy issues were pretty much universal, around here.

"Does this 'social call' involve me, then? Or are you just here to see Dean?"

"I am here to see you, too, Sam," said Cas, quickly, and Sam snorted. "How are you?"

"Just peachy. Listen, I'm sorry for interrupting your date, or whatever. I've gotta go, and. Um. Do things."

"It is a _social call_ ," italicized Cas, desperately, while Dean appeared to be choking on his beer.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "I got that. A date is a species of social call, you know. Which means you're not lying. Because angels don't lie. Do they, Cas?"

"No," said Cas, all hushed and guilty, sounding less like an archangel and more like a child caught pulling a terrible prank.

"Urgh," said Dean, slamming his can down on the kitchen table and firing Sam a watery glare. " _Sam_ \- "

"Right, I'm going." Sam backpedaled towards the door. "I'm _going_ , Jesus. Say hi to Gabe for me, okay, Cas?"

"I will," Cas answered, and before Dean could get up from the table and throttle Sam to death, Sam grinned, waved at Cas, and got the hell out of there.

Social call. Yeah, _right_.

 

* * *

 

**fin.**

Please review!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Semantics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604745) by [majoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline)




End file.
